Pluto Relinquish
Song Information Artist: 2MB Composition: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED Arrangement: 2MB BPM: 100-800 (100-806) (400-100-800-400-800-400-100-200-100-800-400-100-400-100-400-806) Length: 1:35 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2 JP CS *DanceDanceRevolution X US CS *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR SuperNOVA 2 Pack 6 Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *Pluto Relinquish is a remix of Pluto by Black∞Hole, part of the GRAND CROSS series of songs. Pluto Relinquish is also part of GRAND CROSS, representing Pluto's status demotion to a dwarf planet. **Another remix by NAOKI (as WHITE WALL), named Pluto The First, appears on the Japanese Wii release of DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY and subsequently, on DanceDanceRevolution X2. *A part of Pluto Relinquish is featured in Xmix5 (Overcrush). Trivia *Pluto Relinquish is the last ENCORE EXTRA STAGE song of DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA2. *Pluto Relinquish's name is a reference to Pluto's demotion to a dwarf planet. *Upon its first appearance in DDR SuperNOVA2, Pluto Relinquish was regarded as the hardest song on DDR due to its brutal 400 BPM 8th note ending stream on Expert and Challenge, the latter of which adds in crossovers and spins to the stream. **It was also the fastest song during its time, reaching up to a stunning 800 BPM, breaking Mello's previous record of 783 BPM. However, this then-new record of 800 was later smashed by Tohoku EVOLVED from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, which currently is the fastest song in the DDR series, reaching up to an extremely high 1020 BPM. ***888 has its BPM shown as 111-888 (higher than Pluto Relinquish's 100-800). However, despite the song title being 888, 888's maximum BPM is actually 444, not 888. *The timings for both Single Expert and Single Challenge were fixed in X (even though the North American PlayStation 2 release of DDR X still has the broken timing); there are no 16ths at 400 BPM. The Freeze values for both charts have also slightly increased. *Pluto Relinquish, Pluto, Pluto The First, PARANOiA ~HADES~, and 冥 are all related in that they form a story about how the now-dwarf planet Pluto came to existence. Pluto Relinquish is the third song in the Pluto Story course on DDR X2. *Pluto Relinquish was a Final Round song in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 event for DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, along with Tohoku EVOLVED, PARANOIA survivor MAX, and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION. *PARANOiA Revolution's Single Expert chart uses a portion of the 400 BPM ending of Pluto Relinquish's Challenge chart, whereas Double Expert uses the latter song's Expert chart instead. *The official song comment for Pluto Relinquish uses the "Why do you need KONAMI original songs?" quote from MAX. (period). The song comment is also written in a red font except for the first two lines. *Pluto Relinquish's 800 BPM areas are expressed in short bursts (two measures) followed by a 400 BPM area. **The last 800 BPM section is actually an 806 BPM section, according to the BPM data from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. ***In DDR S+, Pluto Relinquish's BPM is shown as 100-806, confirming this. *Pluto Relinquish's Beginner chart has the lowest notecount of any chart rated Level 5 at 47 notes. *Pluto Relinquish's Single Basic chart is the first and only Single Basic chart to be rated Level 12. *Pluto Relinquish is one of five songs with a Double Difficult chart rated Level 15. The other four songs are Anti-Matter, PARANOiA ~HADES~, Pluto The First, and Valkyrie dimension. *Pluto Relinquish is one of four songs with a Double Expert chart rated Level 18 along with Pluto The First, Valkyrie dimension, and PARANOiA Revolution. **Also, Pluto Relinquish is one of three songs with a Double Difficult chart rated Level 15 and a Double Expert chart rated Level 18 along with Valkyrie dimension and Pluto The First. *Pluto Relinquish's Difficult chart currently has the highest Voltage of any Difficult chart, at 145. At the time of its debut, it was 177. It was later lowered to 174 in DDR X2, 158 in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, and now, 145 in DDR 2013. **The Expert and Challenge charts for Pluto Relinquish's Voltage values were 199 at the time of Pluto Relinquish's debut. They were later lowered to 195.748 in X2, 175.054 in X3 VS 2ndMIX, and 158.07 in DDR 2013. *Pluto Relinquish's difficulties are known in Japanese as: **Beginner: Mint pudding (ミントプリン, mintopurin) **Basic: Custard pudding (カスタードプリン, kasutādo purin) **Difficult: Strawberry pudding (苺プリン, ichigo purin) **Expert: Matcha pudding (抹茶プリン, matcha purin) **Challenge: Purple sweet potato pudding (紫芋プリン, murasaki imo purin) ***All of these nicknames are references to pudding, and the flavors reference the difficulties' colors (mint is light blue, custard is orange, strawberry is red, matcha is green, and purple sweet potato is purple). プリン (purin) is also a shortened version of Pluto Relinquish's title. Official Song Comment Pluto Relinquish/2MB. Why do you need KONAMI original songs? It's as ever changing as the times... The absolute darkness hangs perfectly still as I watch the expanding heavens. And it will still be hanging there even after it has faded from human memory. Outside the ring. Pluto Relinquish 2MB Difficulty & Notecounts Videos Category:Songs Category:DDR SuperNOVA2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Remixes Category:Pluto Category:KAC 2012 Category:Songs with Fixed Timing Category:2MB Songs Category:Encore Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings Category:GRAND CROSS Category:Songs with BPM Errors